Sacred Heart
by Koria Angel
Summary: There's a new Potter! The rumor had spread, and now Voldemort knows! And wasn't he supposed to be dead?  might change the summary.  Rated T just in case.


**Hello peoples. This is my FIRST Harry Potter story! I just thought I'd make one. This idea randomly came up. :3 so yeah. I hope y'all like it. Here's the prologue! I'll have to reread the series, 'cause it's been a while since I last read them. I just thought of this idea and it was too good not to be able to put it on facfiction. :3 **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or the characters that were in the book. BUT I do own the OC's so PLEEEASE don't steal them. I'd appreciate it.

* * *

**

_Prologue… A new Potter._

There was a gathering around Harry Potter and Ginny Potter. A bundle was wrapped around a new born child… A new Potter. "She's beautiful…" Ginny whispered, kissing the baby's head.

Harry nodded in agreement, stroking Ginny's hair. The baby had Ginny's face, but it had Harry's bold hands.

A doctor came inside the room, with an unpleasant look on his face. "Some friends wish to talk to you Mr. And Mrs. Potter. Shall I let them in?" He asked, with a stern face.

Ginny looked up at Harry, then at the doctor. "Who are they?" She asked in her usual quiet voice.

"Ron Weasly and Hermoine Weasly," The doctor answered. Harry gave a slight nod and Ginny grinned from ear to ear.

"Let them in!" She exclaimed in a giddy voice. The doctor nodded his head and walked out the door. A few moments later, Ron and Hermoine walked inside with excited faces.

"Well? Were is she?" Hermoine asked, walking gracefully over to the bed. Ginny looked at the beautiful bundle in her arms. Hermoine's eyes went soft when she looked at the bundle. "Awww. She's precious!" She murmured. "Can I hold her?" She asked, holding out her arms. Ginny nodded and handed her to Hermoine. Hermoine began to rock her in her arms softly.

"Have you named her yet?" Ron asked, looking at the baby over Hermoine's shoulder. Ginny shook her head.

"We've been mulling names over. Just, not the right one we come up with fits her," Harry explained, and Hermoine nodded her head. The baby curled her finger around Hermoine's and she chuckled.

"She looks like you Ginny," She murmured, letting Ron cradle the baby.

"That's what Harry said," Ginny giggled, squeezing his hand. Harry smiled down at her. He couldn't believe he lived this long. To live the day to see his new born child. This day was the best day of his life.

"She doesn't have either of yours eye color," Ron observed, poking the baby's nose. The baby giggled.

"Such a sweet sound," Hermoine sighed.

"She'll be a strong wizard," A voice spoke up. Hermoine looked up and gasped.

"Dumbledore!" She replied enthusiastically.

"Hermoine," Dumbledore slurred, bowing. He walked over to the pair. "Harry and Ginny."

"Didn't see you there Dumbledore. What a nice visit," Harry responded, grasping the old wizards hand. "Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I can't come see my pupils new born child?" He asked with a large grin. "I'm healthier then a horse."

Harry laughed along with Dumbledore. "You came here for a different reason… Didn't you?" He asked, worry in his voice. Ginny looked upset when Harry asked the question, and held her arms out for her baby. Ron gave Ginny her baby as she cradled it in her arms.

Dumbledore's face fell. "May I speak with you in private?" He asked. Harry nodded and they left the room. Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Voldemort's back."

Harry's eyes went wide. "How?" He said, exasperated. He thought he'd ended him two years ago. Voldemort couldn't possibly be back! It was too soon!

Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't know. But I tell you this. He needs more power. He's not fully recovered yet," Dumbledore spoke, looking at Harry; whose face was red.

"He's not getting his hands on the baby," Harry growled, bawling his hands into tight fists.

Dumbledore shook his head. "You better protect her Harry. Or You-Know-Who will get her." Dumbledore looked at his watch. "Oh! I gotta go. Remember what I said Harry," He muttered a spell and vanished. Harry shook his head, still angry. He walked into the room.

Ginny looked up and smiled at Harry. Harry raised his left eyebrow. "What?" He asked, confused. He figured that she'd have a worried look on her face when he came inside, after talking to Professor Dumbledore.

"How do you feel the name Contella Rose Potter?" Ginny asked, eyes sparkling.

Harry smiled, almost forgetting about the talk with Dumbledore. "That's a wonderful name!" He exclaimed, walking over to Ginny and the others. What they didn't know was that a spy was watching them. Watching from the window as a cat. And Voldemort would know when the baby was born. And he would be after her, one way or another.

* * *

**There ya have it! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review please! This took a while to write… But it's written.. And I like it so far. :3**

**~Lanetli Faolchu~ **


End file.
